metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ulman
Ulman is a frequently wisecracking member of the Rangers with a heart of gold. He helps Artyom repeatedly throughout his journey, first saving his life in Frontline, and then being part of the team that escorts Artyom to D6. Overview Little is known about this Ranger's background, but he is, like most Rangers, a phenomenally-skilled combatant. He excels at stealth operations, making extensive use of the VSV, Throwing Knives, and a trench knife. Ulman is a larger-than-life figure who meets every bad situation with a wry smile, some wit, and liberal use of profanity. Ulman's tendency to crack wise about any situation he's in belies his experience and veterancy. He has an adversarial relationship with Miller, the older soldier finding Ulman's wisecracks unnecessary and distracting - but Ulman does defer to Miller as a commanding officer. A dyed-in-the-wool optimist and a man with a dark sense of humor, Ulman's good-hearted humor and stalwart bravery makes him a rather enjoyable character given the usual darkness of the Metro universe. During Artyom and Miller's trip to the Tower, he repeatedly tries hailing Miller and Artyom, but interference from the tower and possibly the Dark Ones ensures that his calls come through as little more than static. Accomplishments Ulman helps Artyom repeatedly in his adventure, often in very glaring ways. These include: * Killing a pair of Nazis about to execute Artyom, at the end of "Frontline." As Ulman puts it: "You know, One thing I like about the bad guys is that theres always alot of discussion before they get to pulling the trigger." *Giving his seat in the armored railcar to Artyom, so Pavel can help Artyom, in his injured state, make it to Hole station past the Nazis in the tunnels. He continues on a seperate mission on his own. * Outside Black Station, a Nazi unexpectedly encounters Artyom and nearly alerts the entire station to his presence. A carefully-aimed Throwing Knife from Ulman ends his life before he can call for support or shoot. Not to be outdone by this awesome feat, Ulman then gives Artyom a standard VSV, whose silent striking capabilities are a veritable godsend in Black Station. *He accompanies Artyom to Polis and later to D6, where he stays behind to guard Vladimir while he manages the missile controls. Appearances Ulman appears in the following levels: Front Line, Trolley Combat, Black Station, Polis, Driving to Sparta, Dark Star, Dungeon, Caves, D6, Separation. Trivia * In Sparta, Ulman can be found chopping wood. He states to Artyom that "I'm exercising, as you can see!". *Ulman likes to say jokes at Dungeon and D6. *In the book, Ulman is with Artyom, not Miller, at the top of Ostankino Tower . *Ulman uses a VSV most frequently, but at D6, he will use a Kalash 2012. *Oddly, in the novel Ulman is described as having blonde hair, while in game it is clearly black. *In the book, Ulman is depicted as similar age with Artyom. *While in the D6 computer room, he will walk up to a phone and press a button on it, and becomes startled by the sound it makes. He then presses the button once more, and then walks to one of the large machines lined along the walls, and presses a button there, and gets an electric shock in return. *Ulman, along with Khan, Bourbon , Pavel and Miller is considered one of the main companions of the video game Metro 2033. Bugs *At the beginning of the level Trolley Combat when Ulman is talking to Artyom, right before Artyom gets on the cart, there is a common glitch (even on the PC version) where Ulman's eyes go crossed, producing rather hilarious results. Category:Characters Category:Sparta Category:Polis Category:Metro 2033 Category:The Rangers Category:Metro Last Light Category:Subject to change